This application is a continuation of part of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/178,712, which claims the benefit of the earlier filing date of Jul. 24, 2008 now abandoned. Claims 1-2 of this application are revised from the previous claims 1-5 of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/178,712, claims 3-10 of this application correspond to the previous claims 6-12 of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/178,712.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercycle, and more particularly to a shock-absorbing device for an exercycle dynamo.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common exercisers (for example, exercycles) are mostly each provided with a display screen for displaying the amount of exercise or cooperating with an operation panel to increase additional functions. However, the display screen needs to consume electric energy from external power supplies or in-built batteries, in other words, extra electrical energy.
In order to solve the above problems, exercisers which are each interiorly equipped with a dynamo have been developed on the market. During exercise, such an exerciser can actuate the internal dynamo to generate electric energy and supply the electric energy to its display screen, thus achieving the objective of energy conversation.
However, in the above exerciser, the dynamo is directly fixed on the exerciser, so that the force and impact produced by exercise will be transferred to the dynamo. Because no buffer structure is arranged between the dynamo and the exerciser, after a long time of use, it is likely to cause damage to the dynamo or a fixing structure between the dynamo and the exerciser.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.